Finances
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Set before the days of the Host Club, Tamaki and Kyoya discuss how they will manage making a profit.


**Author's Note: This was written as a Secret Ranger Commission for TiramSmiles in the Risembool Rangers group on Deviant Art. She requested Kyoya and Tamaki, and that's what I supplied!**

**I hope you enjoy this gift as well!**

* * *

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki pranced around the vacant music room of Ouran Academy. "This place is perfect! Absolutely magnificent, I tell you! I want the Host club to be here!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Tamaki, I highly doubt it's wise to decide so suddenly. This isn't the only available room the school has to offer and this is the first we've looked at."

Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Kyoya, smiling as if coercing a girl, his eyes and hair glittering. "I must say, Kyoya, I'm disappointed. I pride myself in a sense of being and I always follow my gut! This room was meant to be our Host Club!" Tamaki had one foot on a box while he stared at empty space with bravado.

_Always with this confidence. Always with everything exactly the way he wants it. _

Tamaki jumped down from the box. "This club will change the flow of the whole school. I can feel it!" His smile was so soft one would guess he was in love. He was, with the idea of starting his own group. A club. A family. Kyoya grinned at his eagerness for which, he noted, he would always be envious.

Clipboard in hand, Kyoya glanced down to look at the expenses. "If we are to run an organization, we need to decide on the finances. How much would you think to charge the guests?"

"Charge?" he asked.

Kyoya's calm turned to grimace. "Yes. Charge. As in have them pay as our income. You _do_ have a form of income planned out, correct?"

Tamaki turned and shrugged. "I can't see anyone having the audacity to charge someone to live out their fantasies! Instead, this opportunity should be savored! For however long our beloved Host Club has, whether it be for just a short while, until my graduation, or for other generations to come, all guests are to enjoy their time to the fullest and create memories which can outlast even the most senile aging!"

Kyoya's usual cool exterior was giving way to rage. "But you've already bought so many items! We have preparations for tea parties, cosplay, decorations, of the highest quality … each thing you buy sinks us deeper into debt."

"Haha!" Tamaki laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders. "We both come from great wealth, so how can this club possibly go into debt?"

The clipboard-bearing student relaxed some. Tamaki had a point. They could never _truly_ go into debt. He replied, "That I cannot deny. However, the group must create a profit to stay in favor with the school's Board of Directors. Extracurricular activities are always on the fence when it comes to what should be included, but this I a club specifically to entertain. A rather _romantic_ group. Suoh, I am doing all I can to get this running for you, but there needs to be some method we can use to turn a profit and make this look like a legitimate business!"

Tamaki uncharacteristically slouched against a rear wall. "You handle that, ok? You are so good at math, after all. I'm sure you can figure something out. But no admission costs! What? You want our club to be compared to a carnival? Haha!" He shot up dramatically, staring off into something Kyoya couldn't see. "Mori and Mitskuni have already agreed. The twins are being difficult, but I know they'll come around!" He turned back to Kyoya, holding his shoulders again. "Profit to fill your greed if you must, but don't think you can take advantage of these fair people!" Tamaki stood in a heroic pose yet again.

Kyoya was already aware that his partner was an idiot, but it still wasn't something one could easily get used to. "My greed? I already told you that we need to look legitimate for the Board of Directors and –"

He was cut off by Tamaki yawning. "As co-creator of the Host club, I hold all financial responsibilities to you, Kyoya. It's really not my thing."

_How can this guy be an heir and have no mind for business? Though, from what I've heard, he gets it from his father…_

He adjusted his glasses again. "Come to think of it, I suppose that would be in our best interest. I will find some source of income on my own, then."

"Excellent!" Tamaki wrapped one arm around Kyoya to direct him so that they were both turned to a cluster of stars and sparkles which Tamaki reached out for that, in reality, did not exist. "Together, we create the perfect combination of vision and intellect that the Host Club needs!"

"I suppose you will also look to me for future recruitment."

"No," Tamaki answered, with a surprising change of attitude. "What are the hosts but the very charisma of our entertainment? The vision itself? Why we –"

After that, Kyoya tuned him out. How on earth had Tamaki made it this far? An idiot. That was all that was needed to describe him. However, what made Kyoya step back and let the big goofball take control was the fact that it may actually work. No one can honestly say that there was never an instance where polar opposites came together to create something extraordinary. True, it almost never works out. Kyoya knew that. He looked up again at Suoh rambling on about the creative passion needed to choose and host and the certain types of men women were interested in, perhaps creating a perfect balance. Kyoya couldn't help but think that maybe the one in a million chance that a bright future would come from the both of them was real after all.

"Kyoya? You aren't ignoring me, are you?" Tamaki spoke as if teasing, but Kyoya could see that he was slightly hurt.

He adjusted his glasses yet again, a habit he seemed to not be able to break. "I handle the finances and the dream is all yours. I understand."

Tamaki felt a twinge of guilt when he heard his partner say that the dream was all his. Was Kyoya feeling forced? He looked at him, silently asking, but Kyoya, only smiled that devilish smile that he would later become famous for.

"Soon the Ouran High School Host club will be open for business."


End file.
